1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of occupant restraint systems for limiting movement of a reclining occupant within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semi-trailer cabs include sleeping compartments for use by non-driving occupants. Federal regulations require that restraints be provided for use while utilizing the sleeper compartment with the vehicle in motion. Industry standards recommend the bunk restraint strap/net buckles on sleeper equipment be mounted on the entrance side of the sleeper compartment.
Disclosed herein is a restraint system having a net mounted to the compartment back wall and extendable over the occupant reclining on the bunk. The restraint system further includes a support extendable beneath and adjacent the bunk mattress with the outer ends of the support and net including matching locking devices thereby limiting motion of the occupant atop the bunk while allowing easier entrance and egress by utilizing the opening provided by distal locking devices.
Harnesses or nets are available to limit movement of a reclining occupant during an emergency stop. Three such web or net constructions for use with a bed are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,698 issued to Trump, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,093 issued to Marsden and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,879 issued to Williams and Freeman. The Marsden harness is attached to the forward edge of the bunk and then extends upwardly to a spring biased reel mounted in the compartment ceiling. The web restrains the occupant with the support of the bunk. The bunk utilized with the Marsden harness must be relatively strong since the harness is attached to the forward edge of the bunk, thereby applying inertial forces directly thereto as a result of the occupant moving forwardly during an emergency stop. The Williams and Freeman restraint system includes a net fixedly mounted to a web framework which in turn is slidably mounted to webs extendable and retractable by retracting devices. What is needed and disclosed herein is a harness system which will limit motion of the occupant and mattress while not necessitating an exceptionally strong bunk construction thereby providing for an inexpensive combination of bunk and harness.